Thankful
by Inges de Radu
Summary: Akito comes to town and desides to drop by Shigure's house. What a bad time! Everyone's asleep and Tohru has a high fever! What should she do! Please enjoy and comment after please. Tell me what to make better or put in the story. Work in progress...
1. Akito comes

Thankful

By: Fei Ku

_Hello everyone! This is my first Fruits Basket fic. and I think I'll be proud of this one. One day Akito decides to drops by Shigure's house to visit Tohru and some surprising things happen! Plus Tohru's sick! Oh no! I can't tell you more than that or I'll spoil the story so plz read! Oh, and by the way, all these characters belong to Natsuki-sensei! Okay… action! _

"It's such a beautiful day today!" A young girl said as she folded the laundry. Newly folded, white bed sheets were placed in a laundry basket. "I love Spring; it's my favorite time of the year!" She hummed a cute melody as she ran her finger through her finished progress. Tohru was glad it didn't rain today. The news has been mentioning scattered storms all week and she's never had a chance to catch up on her house duties because of it. The balcony was still wet, but it still brings her heart some joy to see a clear sky.

Tohru broke out of her daydream and started out the door. "I better start on the next load, before it rains again!" She carefully picked up the hamper and ran downstairs. She heard each foot step she made as she ran down the stairs. As she ran towards the laundry room she noticed a boy lying on the floor!

She gasped and dropped the basket. She stood by the assumingly dead body, her hands against her chest. "Uh, Kyo?" There was no answer; just the sound of grumbling filled the air as she knelt down to assist him. "Kyo, are you alright?" Again, no answer. Tohru began to scream, "Oh no! Kyo! Kyo's sick! Somebody help! He's not answering!"

The orange-haired boy sat up, "Could you be anymore damn loud!?" He growled.

She calmed down, "Oh, Kyo. You're okay! I was- so worried." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Suddenly a purple-haired boy ran into the room. "Tohru?" He started as he ran towards her, "Are you alright, Tohru? You gave me such a shock!"

"Oh, Yuki. I-I'm sorry. I just thought Kyo was sick… the way he was laying there." She looked down, embarrassed. Her face turned red from the thought of her being so ridiculous.

"Hm, should have known it was his doing." Yuki knelt down, "You know how Kyo gets when it rains… that's all that is. He **is** the cat after all!" He giggled.

"Oh, that's right." _I forgot that they were part of the zodiac. Especially Kyo since the cat isn't included in the rest of the 12 animals. Oh, I'm such an idiot! I should have known. Cats hate the rain, or water for that matter._

"Miss Tohru," Tohru was caught completely off guard as Yuki's hand was pressed against her forehead. "Are you catching a fever? You're burning up, and your face is red."

"Uh… no." She shook her head. _Oh no! I'm so embarrassed, I-I turned red! But I can't tell him that! But if I don't he'll think I have a fever!_ Yuki leaned closer, still examining her fever. _I'm so nervous! Yuki's so close w-we're breathing each others air! I'm getting dizzy!_ Tohru's face turned brighter.

"Hey!" Tohru turned to face-, "How the hell was this my fault!? You're the one suffocating her over there, pretty boy!" Kyo yelled as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Hell no, you damn rat! I'm gonna kick your ass!" He got in his ready stance as Yuki turned his gaze towards him.

Tohru began to calm down since Yuki wasn't so close. Tohru leaned back as she tried to recover her missing heartbeats. "This is, the first time I'm glad they started to fight." She sighed as she pulled herself up. Suddenly a force flew through her and she started to fall! Her fall was broken when she landed on something. She looked up to see-, "Ah! Shigure!"

"Oh, hello Tohru! I just came out here to see what all the noise was." Shigure's glasses made him look more grown-up than he was.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed, "But,"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you turn into a dog?"

"Oh! I knew my in-progress shojo novel would be good for something!" His novel was in front of his body. "Yuki, Kyo… please try not to get blood all over my house."

"Oh Tohru!" Shigure grasped her hand as she turned her attention towards him. "Your red! Are you sick?"

"Uh, no!" _My face is still red?_

"Oh poor Mistress Tohru! You work yourself to death almost everyday!" He pulled his face closer to hers, "May I heal you… with a kiss!"

Yuki and Kyo punched Shigure as Yuki pulled Tohru towards him. "No you won't!"

"Such cruel behavior!" He whined as he rubbed his cheek.

"Shigure you sick bastard!" Kyo yelled, his fist held high.

"Everything… is so confusing today!" Tohru felt dizzy again. Suddenly Tohru collapsed!

"Tohru?"

"Tohru!"

_I'm hot! I feel… sick!_

_Hm? What happened? The last thing I remember was that- ah! What was that force that went through me? It makes me feel that-that something's about to happen. I'm asleep…_

Tohru slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in her room. A slightly wet cloth was placed on her forehead. She placed her hand on the cloth, "What? Was I… really sick!?"

The door suddenly opened and Yuki slowly walked in with a pot of stew. "Oh, you're finally awake!"

"Ah, Yuki!" Tohru sat herself off, the cloth fell to her lap.

Yuki placed the bowl on her dresser as he walked over to Tohru's bed. "Are you okay, Tohru?" He grabbed the rag as he felt Tohru's temperature again.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know I was actually sick! I thought it was just… um?

"Just what?"

"Nothing." Tohru started to get red again as she tried to hide her face in the covers.

"You're getting sick again!"

She started to get nervous. _Oh no! Calm down Tohru! Calm down!_

"Maybe this should help," Yuki leaned in closer until his forehead was touching Tohru's.

"Yuki, no don't! You don't have to-!"

"Hold still Miss Honda." Tohru couldn't help, but feel nervous. _I never noticed before… How cute Yuki looked._ Yuki smelled good to Tohru. Her heart started to beat fast, and uneven.

Finally Yuki pulled away, "Do you, feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." She lied. She sat up again, expecting to get her food. Her sigh was shaky from being so nervous. "Didn't you… bring something else in here with you?" She said breaking the silence, since Yuki forgot he brought some food with him.

"Oh!" He quickly ran towards her dresser where her food was. "I almost forgot!" He handed her the slightly warm food.

"O-oh! Thank you Yuki!" She dipped her spoon in her stew. She felt relaxed by the delicious scent the food gave off. She slowly tasted the stew and a joyous feeling came over her. "It's delicious! Did you make it for me Yuki?"

Yuki looked away, feeling disappointed, "Uh, no, Kyo did. All I do is burn food, not make it."

"Well I won't know that for sure until I try it!"

Yuki looked back at her and smiled, "Why thank you Miss Honda. But I-I won't be making anything soon."

"Then… I'll wait!" Tohru said, trying to make him feel better.

"Thank you." Tohru took another bite and put her spoon down.

"Uh, Yuki?" A devastating looked appeared across Tohru's face. "Is, um, anyone from the Sohma family coming to visit anytime soon?"

Yuki seemed surprised on how Tohru looked, "Uh no. I'm sure no one is coming for a while. At least, no one you know."

"I see…" _Then… what was that feeling in my chest I felt earlier? Was it because of my cold? _

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing!" She tried to hide her fear. "I was just wondering! Th-that's all!"

"O-oh. Okay then," Yuki walked towards the door, "Then I'll come back later okay. So you just rest for now!"

"Thank you, Yuki!"

Yuki closed the door behind him as Tohru got lost in her own thoughts. _I'm so happy I have Yuki, Kyo, and the others to support me. Though… I shouldn't get sick in the first place. I don't want to… oh! I'm so confused! Why do I feel so weird today!? I just know something's gonna happen soon. I just know it! _Tohru's stomach began to tighten as she proceeded on finishing her dinner. Tohru believed she had met all of the Sohma's… at least the ones with the curse. But… who else could there be?

Tohru quickly fell asleep right after she had finished eating. Thoughts clouded her mind as she continued to think about what happened earlier that day. She knows she should just let it go, but… still. Her thoughts woke her up in the middle of the night. She noticed there was a note left where her bowl was. "It's from Yuki and… Kyo?" She quickly grabbed the note. (Manly to see what Kyo wrote.)

_Dear Tohru,_

_I see you ate all of the stupid cat's stew. I'm surprised you didn't get sick from it._

_Growl: How dare you! At least I can cook unlike you, you damn rat! You'd burn down the whole house if you cooked! So don't play with me!_

_Anyway Miss Honda, please get better soon!_

_From,_

_Yuki_

_and Kyo _

_P.S. Hey! Why the hell is my name smaller!?_

_Because you're worth nothing! Sorry Miss Honda, the stupid cat's _

_still paranoid about the rain._

Tohru couldn't help, but laugh at their strange letter. It filled her with joy to see that they cared about her. She felt like walking around a bit… and catch up with her chores. She walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she was drinking she heard footsteps coming from outside. "Hello?" She slowly walked towards the door. "I-is anyone out there?" Tohru's hand continuously shook as she struggled to open the door. The door slid open and she saw… Akito! "Akito?" _Wh-what's he doing here!? It's not like anyone was expecting him! Maybe this was the force that went through me today? _Tohru froze at the door.

"So," _H-he's speaking to me! Wake up Tohru! Wake up. _She slowly looked up at the young boy just outside her door. "So, aren't you going to let me in, Miss Tohru Honda? He slowly walked up to the front door step. Tohru got nervous and dropped her glass. Cool, and supposedly refreshing, water splashed on the floor.

Tohru was too afraid to speak. Fear ran through her whole body. All she could manage was a faint, "Of course." _I don't want to be alone._ "I-I'll call Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo down for you." She moved out of his way as he stepped inside Shigure's house.

"There is no need." Tohru broke out of her trance.

"What?"

"I only want to talk to you… only you." His stare was icy.

"O-okay. I'll lead you to a room." What could Tohru do? It's not like she could just send him out. _I guess its okay… if he just wants to talk to me. _Tohru led him to the, I guess, living room. "Would you like some, uh, water?"

"No thank you." Tohru felt uneasy sitting right across from him. She felt his chilling stare, even though she was so far away. It was like a stabbing pain in her chest. Tohru waited for Akito to speak first since she knew there was a reason he visited her. Akito being up to no good was far from Tohru's mind. She's never even meet him before, but Shigure always seemed to talk about him and Yuki and Kyo all said how much they despised him. Was Akito really that bad?

Since Akito hasn't said a word in about an hour she wanted to break the chilling silence. All Akito did was stare at her, sitting as comfortable as he wanted to. Tohru opened her mouth to speak, but words refused to come out.

"So," Tohru broke out of her image.

"Y-yes."

"Do you really think… you can actually continue to keep living here?" Akito's voice was icy. "How dare you be so happy!" The ice shattered and one of them stabbed Tohru.

"W-what are you… you talking about?" Tohru refused to let those words sink.

"You heard me!" His voice turned louder, eviler. "You don't deserve to live in this house!" He stood up, "I will make you **regret**,** ever** being involved with the Sohmas!" He stepped towards her as she crawled back.

-To be continued…


	2. May Leave

_What's going on!? I didn't do anything… Why is he coming after me!? _Akito grabbed Tohru's wrist and pulled her up eye level.

"Are you frightened?" Tohru gasped. She looked away while tears formed in her eyes. Akito through her down and turned away. "You hurt me deeply Miss Honda." He turned to face her. "Are you frightened because I'm part of the zodiac? Or is it that you just don't like me?"

"N-no never. I would never hate you!" She scooted herself back. Akito grabbed a vase from the table as Tohru started to run. She heard glass break from behind her. She ran out the door where she slipped on the porch. Her hand and leg slid on the cold ground. She closed her eyes tightly from the pain. She heard footsteps from behind her and she slowly turned around. Akito was standing in front of her still holding the vase. He put the vase over his head, getting ready to throw it at her. Tohru closed her eyes tightly, expecting the pain.

Tohru heard the vase break, but it was no where near her. She opened one eye to see a dark figure standing in front of Akito. She gasped as she looked up. The boy's orange hair glowed with the newly rising sun. "Kyo!?"

Kyo's arms were in front of him and they were stained with blood. Pieces of glass fell to the floor as Kyo looked up at the partly stunned Akito. "How dare you come in this house without letting us know first!" Kyo snapped.

"Tohru! Tohru are you alright!?" The young rat asked as he ran towards her.

"We want you to leave Akito!" Kyo yelled.

Akito looked down to the ground. "I see." He shot his head back up. "How can you be protecting that girl!? She doesn't deserve to live here! She doesn't deserve to be so happy!"

"Stop it Akito! Calm yourself!" Shigure shouted as he ran up to him from behind.

He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare touch me!" Akito charged towards Tohru and landed on her, pushing Yuki aside. He grabbed Tohru's wrist and started shaking her. "Don't get anywhere near this family again!"

"Akito stop!"

"You don't know what we have to go through!" Akito calmed down. "Why…?" A tear dropped on Tohru's cheek. She looked up at Akito, but it his face should no signs of him crying. Another dropped to Tohru's cheek, but it was not from Akito, but from the sky. The sky turned darker. "Why won't you leave?"

_The sky… is crying for him…? _Shigure ran over to them and pulled Akito off of her. Akito loosened his grip and started walking away where a car was waiting for him. _"I will come back for you…"_ The sound of Akito's voice rang in Tohru's head. Did Akito really want her gone? Tohru watched as she saw Akito's car leave. Her hair was drenched from the rain, but Tohru refused to leave. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki continuously called out for her, but it was all just a ringing in her ear. _"What makes her so special? She will never understand!" _Tohru fell to the ground while the others assisted her. _Mother… _

OOO

Tohru felt something cold on her forehead that dripped down to her face. She opened her eyes to see a cloth on her forehead. Water, mostly from her eyes, dripped down her face. What happened? Tohru didn't remember and she knew it was something she didn't want to. She heard the door crack from beside her. She turned to see two males running into the room. "Tohru!"

Yuki sat by her bedside and held her hand. "Miss Tohru are you alright?"

Tohru's face turned red from all of the attention. "I-I'm fine!" Tohru looked up at Kyo who was looking at a corner of the room. She noticed the bandages on his arms and immediately shot up from her bed. "Kyo! Kyo I am **so** sorry!"

"Huh? What the hell are you sorry for!? It wasn't your fault!"

"But… you got hurt because of me. He aimed the vase at me, but you jumped in the way…"

"Don't worry about!" Kyo scowled.

"But-"

"I said don't worry about it!"

Tohru jumped back in her bed. "O-okay…"_I want to say thank you to Kyo… When will I be able to? _

"Ignore him Tohru. It's still raining outside so he's still paranoid."

_Rain… _Tohru curled up into a ball, trying to hide her face. "Why…?" She could feel her hot tears drip down to her legs.

"Tohru what's wrong?"

_What do you mean "What's wrong"? _"Why don't I… fit in?"

"Tohru calm down." Yuki took her hand and embraced her. Tohru couldn't help, but calm down. She rested her head on Yuki's shoulder.

_Thank you Yuki… _Tohru dozed off…

OOO

Tohru was still asleep,-half asleep- she could still hear people around her. _Yuki…? Shigure…? What are they talking about? _Tohru kept still while she paid attention to their conversation.

"Do we really have to make Tohru leave the house?" She heard Yuki say.

"It's the only way to protect her. We both know, even Kyo knows, that Akito will be coming back soon."

"Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes,"

"And her memories?"

"…I don't know. We probably have to, it's for the best."

_Do I really have to leave? Oh no! _Tohru slowly opened her eyes to see that Shigure and Yuki were not in the room. They were talking on the other side of the door. Tohru sat up from her bed and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. _They're going to ask me to leave. But I don't want to leave. I never want to forget about this place. Never! _Just the thought of leaving made Tohru cry. She wiped the tears from her eyes and peered out the window. The day was too beautiful for her to be crying. Tohru opened the window and jumped outside. She started to run into the forest where she heard Yuki calling her name from behind her. _I never want to leave! _

…

**Thank you for reading my second chapter of Thankful and I hope you all liked it. I know this chapter is short and you probably didn't like it, but I'll make it better if I try harder. Please continue to give me some suggestions and the third chapter will be up soon. See you later! Later!**

**-The writer**


	3. Kyo's help?

Tohru ran through the woods, her tears blurring her vision. Her heart filled with grief and fear. She never wanted to leave though it wasn't far from the Sohma house's mind. The forest turned darker and darker from the lack of light peering through the trees. _My memory… My precious memory… _Tohru tripped on a branch that was carelessly lying in the middle of the pathway. She slid and cut her leg. The wound on her arm opened again and she felt her vision getting weaker. _I'll miss everyone… I will? _

"Tohru?"

Tohru heard a voice from above her. She could barely hear anything, the conversation Shigure and Yuki had kept replaying in her head. She looked up to see Kyo curiously looking down on her. "Kyo…"

"Tohru what the hell are you doing here?"

…_Never want to leave… _Tohru turned to lie on her back. She wanted to look up for once. "Kyo…"

OOO

"You heard Yuki and Shigure talking?" Tohru nodded as she wiggled her fingers. "About what?" Tohru refused to respond, she couldn't bare getting Kyo furious about this too. At least… not now. Tohru could never imagine life without the Sohma's except for her childhood which would never come back again.

Tohru clinched her fist and closed her eyes. "Kyo…?" Kyo turned his gaze from the tree they were sitting on to her. "Would you ever… erase my memories?"

"Wha-!? Where'd you get that idea from?"

"That's what…"

"Huh?!" _What the hell is she talking about!? _

Tohru covered her face and started to cry. "I don't know. I just don't want to leave you!" Kyo's face turned red from her sudden outburst. "I never want to leave!"

"Is… that what the conversation was about?"

Tohru moved her head up and down as well as she could. "I'm afraid of the thought that you guys would ever do that to me."

Kyo grunted and scratched his head. "Tohru, I would ne- **we** would never erase your memory." Kyo's face turned redder than it was from just the thought of actually saying that.

Tohru looked up and wiped a tear from her face. "You wouldn't…?" Tohru never thought Kyo's voice would sound so gentle like this.

"No," Kyo put a hand to Tohru's face, making it red. "So stop crying 'kay!? I'll talk to them about it." _I can't believe they had **that** kind of conversation without me. _Kyo wiped a tear from Tohru's face.

She was shocked from the sudden act of kindness from Kyo. Tohru felt embarrassed and she didn't feel so depressed anymore. "T-thank you Kyo…"

Kyo's face turned red and he looked away from her. "It's nothing! I'll have at talk with that damn rat Yuki! Count on it!!!"

Tohru's eyes widened. _H-he's back to normal! _"Kyo, can I just go home?" _I'm tired. _

Kyo nodded and jumped off of the tree. "You jump down next!" He shouted.

"Ahh! How am I supposed to do that? It's really high!"

"Don't worry." He scowled. "I'll catch you!"

"But what if you turn into a cat!?"

"I'll live!"

Tohru wasn't very thrilled of the idea of falling to her death, but she trusted Kyo right now. And she wasn't going to ruin the moment just because she was scared. Tohru stood and held on to the side of the tree. She counted up the three in her head and jumped. She felt the weight of loneliness being lifted from her shoulders. Tohru saw Kyo opening his arms to catch her. Though it seemed like that wasn't going to happen… and she was right…

Tohru fell to the ground with a loud 'Thud'. She felt something warm underneath her body. She opened her eyes to see her right on top of Kyo! "Kyo! Are you alright!?"

Kyo opened his eyes, "I guess." _This girl is heavy! _Tohru and Kyo stayed in their position for a while just gazing at each other. Tohru's face immediately turned red while Kyo's progressed each and every second.

"Um…" Tohru looked away. "I'll… get off now." Tohru slid off of Kyo as he pulled himself up. She held her hand to her chest. _My heart is racing so fast… It's unbelievable. Kyo… _"A-are you okay?"

"I guess."

Tohru noticed the bandages on Kyo's arms again. "And Kyo…?" Kyo looked up at her as he brushed the dirt from his shirt. "I'm sorry about your arms."

"I told you already, it's no big deal-!"

"But it is to me! You got hurt because of me!" Tohru yelled as she held Kyo's arms. She looked down; tears fell on Kyo's bandages. Kyo's eyes widened, "I hate that you got hurt because of me. If anything worse had happened to you…"

"Stop crying okay? I didn't get hurt that bad so stop worrying about me." Kyo took Tohru's hand. "Stop crying… for me?"

"I'm sorry." Kyo's face turned red as he released her hand. Tohru tried to walk, but she fell down. "My leg…"

"Man you're clumsy. You slipped in the forest didn't you?"

Tohru nodded as she thought of how useless she was. Tohru felt a force left her up. "Kyo what are you doing!?"

"Stop wining! I'm carrying you."

"No Kyo I'm fine really."

"Whatever you can't walk with your leg in such bad condition!" Suddenly a great deal of smoke surrounded the two and Tohru fell to the ground. "Ahh not again!"

"Ah, Kyo!" An orange cat appeared with the stunned Tohru. _That really surprised me! _"Are you okay Kyo?"

"No I am not! I turned into a damn cat! How am I okay!?"

"Uh!? Okay…" _I guess I'm going to have to wait until Kyo changes back or if Yuki and Shigure find us… _

"Tohru!" Yuki appeared behind her. "Tohru are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Tohru didn't really want to see Yuki right now, or Shigure.

_Kyo's the one who truly cheered me up today. I just wish that comfort would have lasted forever… The way I'm feeling now…_

**Thank you for reading the third chapter of my story and I hope it was a better one. And to let you know now, there will be some mind erasing in this story later on so keep reading and continue reviewing. Hee! Hee! Tootles! **

**-Aichi (I like how the name sounds and yes, it is a name…) **


End file.
